How Morinaga Met The Vampire
by GothicBlood18
Summary: Morinaga and Soucihi don't get along so well in the lab. As they start to argue, Morinaga decides to take a trip to a unknown place and meets a boy that was sealed in a crystal for years. Charathers from Vampire Knight will used in my story
1. Morinaga and the 18 Year Old Vampire Boy

_Morinaga and the 18 Year Old Vampire Boy_

_Souichi's Home_

_"Morinaga! We need to talk now! Yelled a very angry Souichi. Morinaga appeared, opening his door and closing it behind him, having a very depressing face of sadness and sorrow. "Oi, what's wrong with you, Morinaga…you look depress about something…" asked Souichi. __'Oh…now he calms down?' __thought Morinaga getting alittle frustrated now. "You know, Morinaga…you can be a big dumbass of an idiot you know. I mean, when are you ever going to realize that I don't like homos! You're so stupid!" screamed Souichi. "When will you stop calling me names and such? I'm not an idiot!" screamed Morinaga back at Souichi. Souichi growled at him, getting even more madder. "You asshole! I can call you whatever I want! You know you're an idiot! You were born to be like one!" "What? I am not, Sempai! You're so mean to me, you know that! Do you even in your life care about me! Do you even care about my feelings for you! No you don't! You always reject me!" Morinaga screamed even more and tears fell down on his cheeks. Of course, Souichi didn't like the fact that he is gay, so who's to blame? "You know what, get out…." Souichi said from the deep tone he had on him. "But…Sempai-" "Get out! I never want to see you again, you hear me! Baka! What kind of selfish idiot are you?" Now Souichi really done it…Morinaga was in more tears then before. He brought his head down and nodded, leaving into the rain not saying anything. "Finally…he's out of my sights…." Souichi was relieved ._

_Rainforest_

_Morinaga was soaked as the rain became even more harder then it was when he left Souichi's. 'He's so uncaring…so mean…so….everything to me…should I move on and go back to my hometown…' A sound of thunder made Morinaga jumped and looked up at the dark rainy clouds. He started shivering as he was looking for a place to stay in until the rain stopped. "Huh? I never seen that building before…" he said as he spotted a building with a symbol of a giant black bat. He ran inside and continued his way deeper inside._

_Inside The Blood Temple_

_"Oh man…what is this place?" Morinaga was shocked seeing that they were lit red candles, blood all over the walls, skeletons scattered everywhere, and in the far north side wall lied a boy sealed in a blue see-though crystal with black steel chains wrapped around it. As Morinaga got closer to the crystal, he could clearly see the boy. The boy's description was; red semi-short hair that can cover his eyes, pure white smooth skin like it can shine in the moonlight, his hands of his fingers were like cat claws expect they were abit more sharper than a cat's claw, clothing was just a plain black shirt and dark red pants, shoes were like sneakers, and on his right hand was a mark, almost like a symbol. "He looks….so angry being in this crystal….I wonder if I can get him out. Hmm…" Morinaga was looking around for any tool that can cut the chains. Then, he thought of an idea. "Ah, I forgot about this. This sword from my last birthday." Smiled Morinaga as he raised it up and swing it down as one cut broke one chain and then all the chains fell down. Then, the boy's eyes opened, awakening. He looked up slowly at Morinaga who jumped when he woke up. Purple eyes glared at Morinaga deeply. 'He's…waking up! But he's still stuck in this thing.' thought Morinaga. "Another human…tch…" said the boy as his voice was like a dark creature from the shadows. 'Whoa! He can talk too!' "Um…hi. I'm sorry for waking you up. Shall I put you back to sleep? Forgive me for waking you." Morinaga apologized to him as he started picking up the chains. "No." "Hmm? No? You mean you wanted to be awake?" Asked Morinaga. The boy nodded, looking and watching Morinaga's movements. "I have been sealed in here by the humans that hate me…and I hate humans. Hmph. Humans to me are the most pathetic people in the world. They love this world…I don't like this world….not at all." The boy's words was very dark and cold. Even for Morinaga, when he heard him say that people hate the boy, it made him think of Souichi. "I know…what you mean when you said you hate people…" The boy kept looking at Morinaga as he saw his head dropping. "What, you hate people too?" asked the boy. "Well, I like everyone in this world….well…maybe not everyone…" Morinaga sounded very sad now, knowing that hestarted to hate Souichi, but inside he still love Souichi. The boy's narrow eyes saw pain, sorrow, broken, and even sadness. "Hmph…oi, what's your name by the way?" he asked. "My name is Morinaga Tetsuhiro. I'm 21 years old. What about you?" said Morinaga looking up at the boy. 'Hmph….he doesn't need to my name. Baka boy' "I'm 18 years old. You don't need to know my name." said the boy. Morinaga felt that this boy was a strange and mostly mysterious. "Do you want to get out of that thing? You look like you need some air." Asked Morinaga wanting to help the boy. The boy lips smiled and nodded. He pointed to his right as Morinaga looked and saw a small table with a deck of cards. 'Eh? What do I do with these?' thought Morinaga as he was confused, looking at the cards in his hands now. "Look for a card that has a sword that is golden." the boy told Morinaga as he found it and used it on the blue crystal. The card shined brightly as the crystal started to crack. Suddenly, Morinaga fell back as the crystal broke, freeing the boy. "Ah…finally that I'm out. It's been so many years…I have you to thank, Morinaga." The boy said as he took the card deck and walked away. "Hey, wait!" yelled Morinaga. The boy was already gone. 'Oh whoa…he's quick.' He thought, heading for the exit. In the hallway, Morinaga was sleeping since the rain hasn't stop. The boy was hanging upside on the ceiling, looking at Morinaga, sleeping. '…What kind of human like him release a vampire like me? Thought the boy leaving into the rain._


	2. Hurful Friend, Dark Friend

_Hurtful Friend, Dark Friend_

_Souichi's Lab_

"_Hmm….where is he…I bet he's still crying from our little fight…that stupid Morinaga." said Souichi looking at the door. He grunted and then started reading his science book. Then a sound of the door opening and closing. "Ah, so you're finally here, baka?" asked Souichi not paying any attention to the door but he didn't hear no answer. He put the book down and saw a 18 year old boy standing infront of him, wearing dark black shades. "If you're wondering where Morinaga is, he's moving out of your place." "And who are you?" "Hmph…just someone. I'm helping Morinaga pack up. He's been talking about you…a lot. He sound very upset. I think you're the source of his sadness." the boy said as he saw Souichi having a shocked face. "I can say you're so pathetic…I can see how hurt he is…he shouldn't trust you when you're so angry at him…you're nothing but a useless piece of shit to him." he said as he was leaving. Souichi now felt bad that he overdid it…he hurt Morinaga very badly. So badly that Morinaga couldn't forgive him. "I guess…I overdid it. My rage and anger on Morinaga really hurt him…" Souichi felt sad._

_Souichi's Home_

_Boxes were packed up and stacked on each other. Morinaga was getting the last box packed. 'Sempai won't be seeing me anymore. I'll go back to my apartment and stay there…Sempai hates me so much.' Morinaga thought very sadly. The box was filled with his stuff and as he tried to pick it up, his wrist broke and Morinaga screamed in pain. He held on his wrist and shuddered in pain. "Here. Let me, Morinaga." "Huh?" Morinaga looked up and saw the boy from the crystal gently holding his broken wrist. "It's nothing. I'm-" "Shh. Allow me to heal it. A gift for releasing me from my sleep." The boy slowly put Morinaga's injured wrist near his mouth as a bright green glow surrounded his hand and Morinaga's wrist. Morinaga's eyes widen as he started getting confused. The green glow started to make his wrist glowing, making it heal the broken wrist to a healed wrist. "Now..try to move it." Morinaga moved his wrist alittle and he felt no pain. 'He…he fixed it!' A shocked Morinaga looked at the boy who was picking up the box that he was trying to lift. "How…how did you do that?" he asked the boy. The boy smiled and chuckled and said, "You don't need to know that, Morinaga. I'll help you pack the boxes." Morinaga was getting alittle creeped out about the boy. The boy wouldn't give him his name. To Morinaga, he was very mysterious. "Come on, Morinaga. I'm not going to leave you in here…unless you want to stay here." said the boy outside waiting for Morinaga. Morinaga just now noticed that all of his boxes were gone, meaning the boy took them. '….Who is he? He doesn't act normal like any other human…'_


	3. First New Friend

_First New Friend_

_Outside of Souichi's home_

_The boy was waiting outside for Morinaga to come. Behind him was his own car, design by the color of dark purple and black, design of a red skull on the trunk, design on the hood was a picture of a silver wolf ready to kill, and the doors saying 'Vampire Boy' He sighed and leaned against his car and waited very patiently for Morinaga. 'Hm, Morinaga is somehow different from these useless humans. For his scent that I smelled, he has been a happy boy around his Sempai.I can tell that he had…sexually desires in his body. Alot of lust. Alot of love within his soul. He's seems to be a caring, loving guy. A guy who likes…' Then, the boy jumped alittle by the fact in his mind that Morinaga likes males. 'What the fuck? What kind of human likes males? Fucking hell! Ah, whatever. It's doesn't matter to me. Hmm…what's taking him so long?' Then Morinaga came out of the door, looking at the boy with a smile on his face. "Ah, Sorry. I was having my last thought of Sempai. I don't mean to keep you waiting." Morinaga said. "It's okay. Take the time you need. I already pack your things in my car." "Eh? Your car? Ahh!" Morinaga saw the boy's car behind the boy and he was shocked. "How did you get a car?" The boy chuckled. "Morinaga…do you like males? Morinaga somehow blushed at the question. He was speechless to answer him. "I'm taking that as a yes. It doesn't bother me, Morinaga. You're actually the first friend I never had in over twenty-thousand years." 'Twenty-thousand? He told me he was 18! Shouldn't he be dead by now?' thought Morinaga, but then he calmed down after hearing what he said. 'I'm his…first friend?' They both stared at each other but Morinaga couldn't see his eyes behind his shades. 'This feeling I feel...whenever I look at Morinaga...' 'This feeling I feel…whenever I'm looking at this boy who is almost my height but only a couple inches off…' Both of them had a thought of each other as they look at each other. Then the boy was first to break away. "Ready to go?" he asked. Morinaga snapped out of it and nodded. As the boy went to the driver side, Morinaga saw how the car looked like. It was so dark, it looked like a type for people who are gothics. As he got in, the car was getting started and drove away from the home.  
_

_On the road to Morinaga's Apartment -Inside the car-_

_The radio started playing Three Days Grace – Break as the boy was driving to Morniaga's apartment. " The seats feel so comfortable, the AC feels so good, having cool air, cool music…" "Morinaga." "Oh, forgive me. I was just…I never saw something this cool before…it must of cost of money." "I didn't buy it, nor stole. I build it myself." Now Morinaga was confused. There was no way a 18 year old can build a car by himself, but like it or not, he believed because he can tell how different the boy was. "Um…are you ever going to tell me your name?" Morinaga asked, getting curious about his name. The boy just chuckled and stopped at a red light and looked at him. "You'll hear it from me soon. I'm not ready to give it to you yet. I just met you, Morinaga. Be patient." "Well, can you tell me what you meant by twenty thousand years ago?" To the boy, he can sense that Morinaga was asking too much and that he was getting pissed. Morinaga saw the angry face and apologized. "It's fine. I know you have alot of questions for me to answer…in due time they will be answered." The boy told him and Morinaga nodded. 'I can't fully trust him cuz he's human…also I don't want him to know that I'm a vampire that was sealed by his Sempai. Don't worry, Morinaga….I'll tell my name…' thought the boy. Morinaga saw and pointed his apartment as the boy pulled in and parked it infront of it. "Is this it?" "Yep. My old apartment before I went to Sempai's house…it's still the same and no one even used it." Morinaga said as he was getting out and ran upstairs, getting the key out and opening it and going inside. 'Well…he's happy to be back to his place. Heh.' The boy smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

_Morinaga's New Discovery About The Vampire Part 1_

_-Sunset- -Inside Morinaga's Apartment-_

_As things got settle down in Morinaga's room, the boy was sitting on the open window with the wind gently blowing his hair as he was looking at the people walking by, going to their homes. He growled at them and closed his eyes, having killing humans thoughts and saying bad things about them in his head. "Um…are you okay?" Morinaga asked as he was sitting on his bed, looking at the boy alittle worried that he might fall off the window. The boy kept slience as he growled deeply. Morinaga heard him growling thinking he did a bad thing to the boy. "Um…did I do something?" The boy's head rose up with eyes opening and looking at Morinaga. "No…I just hate the humans…." "…..I'm human." "You're different than them." Morinaga blushed at that fact. "I find you to be the happy type." "Really? I used to be happy to Sempai. Now I feel like I don't have anyone else in my life…I still love Sempai but he's so mean to me. I make mistakes, I feel bad for making those mistakes. I feel like I'm really stupid…" A slience grew within between them. Then the boy broke the slience. "I'll tell you your questions you asked later on tonight, Morinaga. You're the…only one I can trust right now…" Then the boy jumped off the window with Morinaga going at the window and looking out, not seeing him anymore. "Whoa…that was….cool…and I'll find out who is he…"_

_-Nightfall-_

_Morinaga came out of his bathroom from his shower, having a towel around his waist. As he sat down on his bed, he heard a woman screaming and went to his window and saw someone killing. He quickly got dressed and went outside._

_-Outside of Morinaga's Apartment- -Alley-_

_Morinaga got to the darken alley and saw the boy on top of woman and yelled, "Oi, what are you doing?" The boy gasped and stopped as Morinaga was startled by seeing blood on the boy lips and crimson dark red eyes. Morinaga couldn't say anything right now as the boy was backing up slowly. Morinaga went up to him, wanting answers. "Morinaga…you…you didn't see anything! Do you hear me?" "Didn't see anything? You like killed her right infront of me! What are you, some kind of…monster?" Then the boy's red eyes widen and felt very hurt by Morinaga's comment. He growled and grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned against the wall. Morinaga grunted in pain and pinned the boy to the ground, but then the boy somehow slid under him and kicked his back and stomping his body, pinning Morinaga down the ground. "Gah! You're strong…what are you.." "….Hmph….like you said…a monster…you know how much that hurt me you bastard!" Morinaga soon realize what he said was pretty hurtful to the boy. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I wasn't…thinking straight. Please forgive me." Then the pressure on his back decreased as the boy took his shoe off of him and extending his arm to him as forgiving Morinaga. Morinaga took it as he was forgiven now and stood up on his feet. "Let's head back to my place, okay? He wrapped an arm around the boy, smiling and taking him back to his apartment._


	5. Chapter 5

_Morinaga's New Discovery About The Vampire Part 2_

_=Morinaga x Zane Moment=_

_-Morinaga's Apartment-_

_"Ah. I think it's time for you to know that truth, Morinaga. The way I see it, I can only trust you and you only. Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even your Sempai, alright?" The boy asked as he was leaning against the wall and Morinaga nodding sitting on the bed. 'I have to hold that promise to my heart very close. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He seems very nice.' Morinaga thought. The boy sighed and began his story. "I am a Ancient vampire that was sealed in this world for many years. My name is Zane. I am a Ancient Blood Cardmaster vampire. My age has always been 18 ever since I was born. I was just like you actually, a caring, loving person around humans…but I always had a hate for them. I come from a different world. My home is called Soul Dome. Soul Dome is where vampires learn how to kill, communicate with humans when they are our prey, and other things. I stop aging at the number of 18 cuz I wanted to." "Huh? You wanted to stop aging? Do you not like your birthday?" asked Morinaga, listening to Zane very good. "My birthday is on a Halloween, but I never celebrated it. No one would come to my birthday anyway…so why do I care…" Morinaga started feeling bad towards Zane. "Anyway. Before I was sealed here, every human would talk about bad things that make me sick. I still remember what people said about me…they always say I'm a…monster…a killer. A being without a soul. It makes me very mad when people think what they say. Did your Sempai say anything about vampires to you, Morinaga?" Morinaga took a thought and shook his head. 'Why would Sempai talk about vampires?' "Hmm, well…as I was in my world, I built that car who you were suprized about. I know you're thinking how I can built it by myself, but hey I have my ways of doing some things. You can say I'm just a very mysterious vampire. Any questions?" "Well…did the humans here on Earth kill anyone who was close to you? Like family or any friends? Zane then felt sadness and guilty in him as he started to hide the tears. "It's okay. It's not like they were important to me…the humans killed them anyway. It's nothing but a memory that has been put away." Morinaga felt like he was lying and sad about not caring about his family or friends, knowing that he is his first friend. Zane was now looking out the window, staring at the shining moon gleaming. He felt a warm embrace around him. "Hmm? What are you-" "I'm sorry…about your past, Zane. It must be very hard for you to forget it. If I'm your first friend….then in the past, you had no friends. You must have had a family that supported you. Or maybe a pet. I feel so very bad about you. I feel bad for you. If there is anything you need, you let me know, okay? I take care of you…I promise." Morinaga said holding him from before as Zane was now surprised but he didn't show no expression on his face. 'Hmph…I can take care of myself, Morinaga…I don't need your help…even if you do promise me you will…I don't need the help…'Zane thought still glaring at the moon. "Zane…take my blood." Then his eyes widen and turned around, looking at Morinaga. "What did you…say?" "I know alittle about vampires myself…don't they need blood to help their hunger? Take mine. It might not taste so good but…I want you to drink from me. Don't worry, I won't push away. I won't hurt you." Morinaga smiled at him, still holding him. "….Are you fucking kidding me….you want me to take your blood?" He saw Morinaga nod at him but Zane looked away and pull away from him by sliding down and appearing above him on the ceiling. "I don't need your body, Morinaga. I'm fine. I'll sleep off my hunger. Just go to bed so you can get ready for school." Zane crawled down to the bed next to Morinaga's bed and sat there. Morinaga nodded but had a feeling that Zane will need his blood one day. 'He must be hungry…but if he says he doesn't need it, he doesn't need it.' He got in bed and before falling asleep, he looked at Zane who was asleep, sitting on the bed with a angry expression face. "Goodnight, Zane." "….Goodnight Morinaga."_


	6. Morinaga's New Lover Part 1

_Morinaga's New Lover Part 1_

_-Souichi's Lab- -Morning-_

_Morinaga entered the lab, seeing Souichi working on his chemicals. "Good morning, Morinaga. How are you?" asked Souichi, rolling his eyes up to look at him. "I'm fine, Sempai. I made a new friend and I want you to meet him." Morinaga had a happy face on him and it made Souichi alittle curious. "A new friend, eh? Who is he?" "His name is-" "Zane." Both Morinaga and Souichi looked at the opened door, seeing Zane with a dark purple skull t-shirt and dark blue jeans, leaning against the wall on the inside of the room. Zane was glaring at Souichi very deeply, knowing that he was sealed by him. Souichi did the same glare back at him. Morinaga was getting alittle confused at both men looking at each other with death glares. "Um…you two know each other?" Zane just scoffed and said, "I'll be at the Lunch Room, Morinaga." The door was closed by Zane. "Morinaga…" "Um…yes, Sempai?" "DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS, YOU IDIOT!" Souichi yelled at him and Morinaga jumped at his yelling. "Y-yes Sempai! He's my friend, Zane. He's not bad, you know. You sound like you hate him." "I do! He's a…a…" He grabbed Morinaga's lab coat and pulled him down and whispered, "He's a vampire, Morinaga! He kills people! You think he cares about you? He hates humans!" "Sempai, please! I already know that…he told me his story. You say hateful things about him. Could you at least give him a break? He's been through alot of things in his past…please go easy on him. I don't want him to remember his past. It will hurt him." "Do I care, no I don't! I don't want you near him, do you understand me?" Morinaga felt upset now but he nodded at Souichi and started handing him the liquids that Souichi needed. 'I hope the other students won't give Zane any problems.' Morinaga thought._

_-Lunch Room-_

"_Well, this is a big cafeteria." Zane was looking around seeing alot of boys and girls who were adults, eating, laughing, and chatting to others. Zane went up to the line and looked up at the food/drink menu. 'Ugh…human food….' As the girl infront of Zane went away, Zane went up to the old lady. "Hello, sonny. What would you like to eat?" asked the old woman. 'Eh, I guess eating human food won't bother much' "Hmm…a hot dog, some milk, fries and that cup of noodles." The old lady nodded and started calculating the totals of the food that Zane ordered and a boy walking pass her, put the items on a tray. "That will be $8.50." "Well, I don't-" "I'll pay for it, Zane." "Eh?" Zane turned around and saw Morniaga paying for the food. "Heh, thanks Morinaga." "You're welcome." Morinaga took the tray and Zane followed him. Before Morinaga could set the tray down, Zane grabbed his muscular arm. "What's wrong?" Morinaga asking, looking at him concerned. "I want to eat alone outside…with you somewhere. Not around these people…" Zane said, looking down. Morinaga smiled and nodded and walked away with Zane still holding his arm._

_-Outside of the School-_

_Morinaga was opening the door to the outside area around the school but then he didn't feel Zane's hand on his arm. He turned around and saw Zane between the door and the sun's light everywhere. Morinaga was going to ask him why he couldn't come outside until he realized his learning from vampires. "Oh. I forgot…you can't be in the light of the sun, right?" "Yeah…I'm not a Daywalker yet….I haven't learn that skill to walk in the sunlight yet. I'll need something to shade me underneath from the sun." Morinaga started thinking of an idea on how to get Zane some shade. Then a light bulb appeared above his head meaning he had an idea. "I can go buy an umbrella for you. Will that work?" Zane nodded and smiled knowing it was a good idea. Morinaga gave Zane the food tray and ran to the store to get a umbrella. 'Hmm…being around Morinaga is kinda fun. I feel happy around him.' Zane thought as he waited for Morinaga._

_Umbrella Style Store_

_Morinaga entered the store and started looking at a whole stack of umbrella by order of styles. "Hello, sir. Welcome to the Umbrella Style. Are you looking for an umbrella?" asked the young brown hair girl. "Yes, I need like a umbrella that is like gothic type. You got a style for gothics?" Morinaga asked the girl. "Hmm. We did get a new shipment of dark umbrellas. They're in the back. Come, I'll show you." Morinaga nodded and followed the girl._

_Umbrella Style Back Storage_

"_Here they are, sir. The Gothic Style umbrellas." Morinaga looked around the umbrellas and looked at the labels. 'Hmm…if Zane is a gothic vampire, which one would he like…' Morinaga kept searching for a umbrella for a while. Then he saw an umbrella that was labeled 'Vampires' with a design of a bat with red glowing eyes. 'Ah, perfect!' He picked up the umbrella and showed the girl. "Can this umbrella block sun's rays?" The girl nodded and explained. "Yes, it's 100% sunproof. You won't feel any heat. You'll feel very cool under the umbrella. Is that what you want to buy?" "Yes." "Okay, that will be $20.00 please." Morinaga nodded and paid the girl and smiled at the umbrella. 'Zane is going to like this.'_

_-Back Outside of the School-_

_Zane was still in the school door, waiting for Morinaga to return. 'Hmm. I hope he's okay.' Zane stared at the trees and sighed. Morinaga appeared and showed Zane the umbrella and he saw a expression of happiness. "You like it?" "Yeah. You got a perfect one…but…can it protect me?" "Hai, it's 100% sunproof. I tried it on the way here. Here you try." Morinaga gave Zane the umbrella as he took the food tray from him. Zane looked at the umbrella and swallowed some water into his throat and nodded. He extended the umbrella, opening it from the outside infront of Morinaga. As Zane took his first step on the stairs andn as the sun was beaming on the umbrella, Zane didn't feel no heat when he was under the umbrella. "Hey…it's cool under here." Morinaga smiled and took him to a tree to sit under. As they sat down, Zane closed the umbrella and sat next to Morinaga. "You think you can eat this? Our food? I mean, you're a vampire and I learned that only vampires eat only blood." "I can eat human food sometimes if I feel like it." Zane took the hot dog fist and took a bite of it. Morinaga looked at him and suddenly felt a change of heart. As Zane was eating his food, Morinaga noticed that he was twitching from eating the hot noodles. "Here, let me blow it." He took the noodles and blow the steam away to cool it down. He gave the noodles back to Zane and watched him eat with a smile. "I like you, Morinaga. You're a trustworthy human." " Do you fully trust me?" "Not yet. You could say I trust you 40%. I'm sorry that I don't trust you yet. It's just that…that Souichi you see…" "Do you know you? He knows you. Did he do something to you?" Zane went silence knowing that Souichi was the one that killed his family when he was a baby. 'Damn you, Souichi…I hate you so fucking much….' Thought Zane as he got done eating. "….Um…are you alright, Zane-sama?" Zane looked at him with a slightly red tint blush across his face. "Sama?" Morinaga smiled and said, "I decided to call you Zane-sama. Is that okay with you?" Morinaga saw him blushing even more darker as he got closer to Zane. Zane could felt something in his heart telling him something but he couldn't find. He looked away and stood up. "Let's go to your place. I can feel the heat building up from this shady spot." "But I have to stay here and help Sempai. Hm…oh I know. Here." Morinaga gave him a cell phone that he paid for and gave Zane his number. Zane nodded and took it and opened the umbrella and put it above him and walked off. 'I think…I'm in love with Zane…' thought Morinaga._


	7. Morinaga's New Lover Part 2

_Morinaga's New Lover Part 2_

_=Morinaga x Zane/Yaoi Moment=_

_-Sunset- -Soucihi's Lab-_

_Morinaga was watching the sunset as Soucihi was getting ready to leave and go home. 'Ah…I wonder what Zane doing…it's almost getting dark for him to feed isn't it?' Morinaga thought as he remembered the words Zane told him. "I don't need your blood, Morinaga." Morinaga sighed and then got startled by Souichi who got in his face. "Ah, Sempai!" "And what are you just thinking about, Morinaga? You better not be thinking about that boy again…" "I'm not, Sempai! I was just thinking about you." "Hmm…" Souichi gave Morinaga a death glare and Morinaga started feeling his spine shiver. Souichi grunted and went back to the door with Morinaga following him. 'Zane, hang on…I'm coming home. I'll be home soon, I promise.'_

_-Morinaga's Apartment- -Nightfall-_

_Music was being played in Morinaga's room as Zane was listening to a song called "Anonymous" by Bobby Valentino. He was listening to it 7 times, he started to sing the song._

_**For a minute it was looking like **_

_**I'd end up one of those guys, **_

_**Spendin my whole life **_

_**Looking for a special lady who'd save me **_

_**Maybe I'll never be satisfied **_

_**Had a couple ? and a couple dimes. **_

_**(Now I'm looking for you,) why are you so hard to find**_

_He smiled, enjoying the music, feeling the passion from the music as he was always known as the anonymous type. He paused the song and sighed. 'Morinaga…why the hell am I getting this feeling…I don't love him…do I?' Zane blushed very darkly at the thought thinking he couldn't love Morinaga because he loves Souichi. He yawned and looked at a door that leads to the bathroom. He got up and went to the door._

_-Morinaga's Bathroom-_

"_Oh wow…so clean in here." Zane observed the pure light cleaned bathroom of Morinaga's. He could smell Morinaga's scent all over the room. 'Hmm…I wonder if Morinaga won't mind if I take a shower….' He shrugged his shoulders and started taking off his clothes and turning on the shower to warm water. A few minutes later he was in the shower, smiling and enjoying the water soaking him everywhere down. He purred deeply and grabbed the shampoo and poured the shampoo on his hair. He started massaging his hair with the shampoo and purred even more. "Ah…so good. Heh." Zane said as he was enjoying himself._

_-Morinaga's Room-_

_Morinaga return to his apartment and didn't see Zane inside, thinking he went out for blood. As he put his backpack, he heard running water from his bathroom. 'Hm, he must be using my shower.' Morinaga smiled and noticed that on the right bed side was a photo. As he picked it up, he saw a young tall man and woman, 2 boys about Zane's height and Zane in the middle. The label read 'Bellwolf Family' "Hmm…Zane Bellwolf. Cool name." Morinaga said as he felt someone watching over his shoulder. "So…you see my family" Morinaga jumped saw Zane half naked, having a towel around his waist, and leaning on Morinaga's back. "Oh..this is your family? They look nice." "Yeah….that picture is the only thing I got to remember them…I lost so much in my life. But like I said…it's just a memory." "Is it really just a memory or is it something you don't like to remember?" Zane took in his silence knowing that Morinaga knew something whenever he said that. "It…is something that I don't need to remember…." "Ah, I see." "Morinaga…" Morinaga looked at Zane, wondering what he was going to say. "Do you love me?" Morinaga blushed deeply, unable to say yes. Zane glared at him, waiting for an answer. The next thing Zane did was his eyes widen after feeling warm tasty lips on his. Morinaga was kissing him. Zane then wrapped his arms around Morinaga and returning the kiss into a deep lusting kiss. Morinaga could hear him purr and enjoying the kiss. 'Morinaga's kiss is so…tempting.' 'Zane's kiss is so…tasty.' The both broke away and looked at each other, catching their breaths. "Morinaga…" "Zane-sama…" Zane felt Morinaga's fingertips playing with his nipples. Zane moaned and had his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure. 'What…is this feeling I'm having? Zane thought as his hand went under Morinaga's shirt. "Morinaga…I feel…different…so warm…so….mmm." Morinaga's fingers pinched his nipples making Zane yelp. "It's call sex…do you what is it looks like? Zane shook his head and looked at Morinaga as the moon's light reflected his eyes making them shine. "I'll show you. Let me do the work, okay? I'll be gentle." Morinaga started taking the towel off and sitting him on the floor on the edge the of Morinaga's bed. He looked down and saw Zane's cock was rock hard. Zane looked at it and then back at Morinaga. "Morinaga…" "Shhh, I'll take care of you." Morinaga started to stroke his cock slowly with his hand. Zane moaned and shivered. His eyes were still closed as he was enjoying the pleasure Morinaga was giving him. 'This feeling…so bearable.' Zane had his knees squeezing Morinaga's arm as the feeling inside of him was making him moan more. 'He's enjoying it so much….not the way like Sempai does….' Morinaga thought happily as he looked at Zane, seeing his head looking up towards the ceiling and eyes were closing. Morinaga also heard Zane purring like a cute kitten. "Ah…ahh…" Morinaga felt Zane's cumming on his hand and stopped and Zane opened his eyes, panting slightly. "How did that feel, Zane-sama?" "It felt…good. But is there more than that?" Zane asked rubbing Morinaga's silky hair. Morinaga nodded and lean his body down, his head to Zane's cock and began licking it. Zane watched him, holding onto Morinaga's head. 'Morinaga…he's so good at this…' Both boys moaned quietly within the passion and pleasure. Zane felt himself going to cum soon, but Morinaga stopped not wanting to waste it. They boy looked at each other deeply. They both felt their hearts burning with passion, wanting more out of each other. Before Morinaga could kiss him again, there was knock on the door. Their heads both looked at door quickly. "Um…who is it?" "Oi, Morinaga. It's me Souichi. Open up." Zane growled but Morinaga petted him to calm down. "Got any ideas?" Zane said, calming down. Morinaga looked around and then at the ceiling. "Do you think you can go on the ceiling and stay quiet?" "Of course." Zane got some of Morinaga's pajamas to put on and jump to the ceiling and landed on his hands and feet. Morinaga went to the door and opened it, seeing Souichi. "Hey you okay, Morinaga? That vampire isn't here is he?" "No, Sempai. I haven't seen him." Then Morinaga panicked when he saw Zane behind Souichi, leaning to his neck, getting ready to bite him. He pulled Souichi away and hugged him and pretend that he missed Souichi. 'Hehe…Morinaga. So funny you are' thought Zane, disappearing in the shadows. "Ah, come on Morinaga! You see me everyday!" "I know but I still miss you, Sempai!" Souichi, of course couldn't beat Morinaga's muscular strength. He decided to hug Morinaga back too. They broke away and Souichi patted his shoulder. "Been doing your homework?" "Yeah, I got done with it during the day. Is it due tomorrow?" "Hai, it is. Make sure you get it to me, okay?" Morinaga nodded his head and saw Souichi leave. "Why didn't you wanted me to kill him?" Zane said appearing behind him. Morinaga turned quickly around and saw Zane, in his bed. Morinaga got in his bed with him and held him. "I'm sorry Zane. I can't let you hurt him. He's still….my teacher you know." "I know. Forgive me, Morinaga." Morinaga kissed Zane in a way of forgiving him. He pulled away and petted him. Zane was now falling asleep on Morinaga's body, knowing that he was tired. 'One day, Zane…you'll need my blood…I don't care how much you take…I just want to help you with your hunger.'_


	8. Zane's First Time At The Beach

_Zane's First Time At The Beach_

_-Morinaga's Apartment- -Morning-_

_Morinaga came in the door setting down a tray with food on. It was breakfast time. He looked at Zane who was still asleep and smiled. He rubbed his cheek and his silky hair. Zane opened his eyes from the rubbing and saw Morinaga already up. "Morning, Zane-sama…how did you sleep?" Zane sit up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he screamed painfully due to the sun's ray on his body, then Morinaga quickly closed the curtains. Now it was less light in the room. Zane sighed in relief and fell on the bed with his hair covering his eyes. Morinaga saw a few burnt spot on his body when the sun hit him. 'Damn it…I forgot my curtains were open right on him…' Morinaga thought sadly. "Zane…you okay?" "Yeah…gah…shit…sun's more stronger than I excepted…" "Well, it is summer time. Next season will be winter." Zane smiled underneath his hair as he got up and sat at the edge of the bed. "I love Winter. My only favorite season of the time and year." "Really? I do too. I mean, it's so hot when it comes to Spring and Summer. In those seasons, everyone gets out of their houses and goes to the beach. Or spend time at a friend's house. Or go out to eat. Mainly anything they can think of." Zane soon heard the word "beach" from Morinaga, thinking if he should go there. "What's today?" "Um…Sunday. Why?" "You don't think…we could go to the beach…?" Morinaga smiled. "Of course we can. But what do you want to do there?" "Well, what do humans do at the beach?" "You must of never been to a beach before…have your family been to a beach in your world?" "Not that I remember…" Morinaga nodded understanding him. "Well, what we humans do at the beach is we have lots and lots of fun. There's ice cream to eat, water, lots of ocean, restaurants to go in and eat, shop around and lots of other activities." Zane nodded understanding the example Morinaga was giving him. "So, now that I told you everything…you still want to go to the beach?" "Hmm..sure…but let's not be around anyone, okay?" Morinaga nodded and gave Zane a short shirt and pants to wear. As Zane put them on, Morinaga's cell phone rang. Morinaga answered it. "Hello…oh hi Kaname-kun. I'm good, how about you? Good, good. How's the wife? You know how Ichijo is with Zeta. He always gets hurt. Well, I'm about to go to the beach with my-"Morinaga's body shivered as Zane glared at him. Morinaga covered the phone. "Don't worry. I won't tell no one about us. I promise." Zane nodded and comb his hair. "I'm going to the beach with my friend, Zane. But I don't want to bring Souichi…he's so mean. Ah, fine…I'll ask him. Bye bye." He hung up and sighed. "Being forced to bring a hurtful person?" said Zane as he got his keys and sat infront of Morinaga on the bed. "I don't want to Souichi with us because he's going to cause a scene with you. And I don't want you to get hurt." Zane hugged him and kissed his forehead. "As long I'm with you, I'll be fine." Morinaga smiled and hugged him._

_Beach -Parking Area- -Inside Zane's Purple Beauty-_

"_Damn it…there's like no shade to park my car so I won't burn." Both Zane and Morinaga were looking around for a shady place to park the Purple Beauty. Morinaga spotted one spot but before Zane got to it, someone drove their car in the spot making Zane mad. Morinaga can hear a deep growl in Zane's throat, making him feel alittle scared. "Morinaga, take the wheel." said Zane as he got out and Morinaga switching to the driver's seat. As Morinaga was watching Zane, get out and walking to the car that took the shady parking spot, he got all suprizing shocked when Zane picked up the car and threw it to a very far distance. 'Such strong strength!' Morinaga was impressed. Zane gave him a signal to park the car in spot and Morinaga did. The engine went off as Morinaga stepped out of the car and looked at Zane. "How strong are you, Zane-sama?" "Heh. Stronger than you think."_

_Beach Area_

_Morinaga was wearing blue swim shorts as he was setting up a spot for him and Zane. He laid out a huge towel, big enough for two people, a drink cooler on the left side, umbrella being pushed into the sand and opening, a few bags with some snacks to eat, and a boombox for music. 'This is going to be so great! But now that I think about this…there's a lot of people here….I hope no one will give Zane problems.' Morinaga thought as he looked at everyone having fun and socialing with each other. Zane came over with his dark umbrella and dark shades covering his eyes. "So very hot out here…fuck…" Morinaga saw how Zane was dressed, fully cloth. "Um…you don't wear a long sleeve and pants, Zane." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well, look at everyone. They're wearing their swim suits. You need to wear something like that." Morinaga pulled out his clothing bag and taking out some dark red shorts. Zane took them and looked at them. He walked away, going to the bathroom to change._

_-Few Minutes Later-_

_Morinaga was listening to some music and enjoying the gentle wind blowing. Zane appeared behind him with his tight red swim shorts. "How do I look?" Morinaga turned around and smiled. "So cute~" Zane smiled and looked at everyone. Morinaga heard a growl from him as he was wondering if anyone will bother them. He petted Zane and he saw a calm face. With Zane's vampiric hearing, he can hear people saying "Are they gay?" or "We have gays here." "Morinaga…I can hear them talking about us…can we move far away on the other side?" "Sure, Zane-sama."_

_Beach Area -Near Crystal Cave- -Nighttime-_

"_Ah…peaceful and silence…" Zane said as he was on top of Morinaga, laying on his body, relaxing on his body. Morinaga, holding Zane and smiling in pure happiness, this day was going out very well. "Now I see what you mean by the season summer…it's so fucking hot here. Damn." Zane said sitting up and now sitting on Morinaga's waist. As Zane looked up in the dark sky, he saw a white sky flying through the sky. "You just saw a shooting star, Zane-sama. Make a wish." "A shooting star makes wishes…" Morinaga nodded, smiling. 'Hmm…what wish could I make…' Zane thought. "Ah…I wish that…I could see my family one day…" 'Awww…such a sweet wish. He misses his family.' "So now what happens?" "Well, it takes time to make the wish. Or sometimes the wish doesn't come true. Just give it time, Zane-sama." Zane nodded._

_-Parking Area- -Inside Zane's Car-_

_Morinaga was packing up his things into the Purple Beauty's trunk. Zane was inside the car waiting for Morinaga to finish up. Then his cell phone rang and saw it was a girl named Trisha. He sighed and answered. "Hello, sweety." "Hi baby. I see you're awaken again. Are you okay?" "Yeah…listen, this is a bad time to call." "Oh, okay. I can tell you're stress…what happened?" "I'll tell you later, okay? Right now, I have been in the sun too much." "Oh sweets, you know you're not suppose to be in the sun too long." "Well, I don't have burn marks. Just the sun makes me stress, but I'm okay. Just come and get me out of this world." He hang up and Morinaga got in the car just in time. Zane drove off back to Morinaga's apartment._


	9. Morinaga's Pain

_Morinaga's Pain_

_-Outside of Morinaga's Apartment- -Morning-_

"_Hmm…Morinaga hasn't woke up yet…good…yet, I feel so bad for leaving him in this world. But I can't love him as a human. I have a hate for humans. Trisha's a pureblood vampire. But…I kept getting this painful feeling in my heart about something Hmph." Zane said as he was sitting on the bench with his umbrella open and waiting for his girlfriend to come. Suddenly, a black hole of a portal opened infront of Zane and a girl of dark green hair and pale white skin came to him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. "Hey, you okay, Zane?" she asked. He nodded and stood up, walking into the portal with his girlfriend, but then he stopped between the portal as Trisha walked past him. 'Morinaga….I'm very sorry…' Zane thought sadly._

_-Souichi's Lab-_

"_Easy…easy…." "Sempai!" Souichi jumped as the glass broke and he growled. He looked up and saw Morinaga in tears and scoffed and looked down. "Sempai…I got a note from…from Zane.." "I thought I told you not to see him…" "….And you were right…" Souichi suddenly moved his head up, looking at Morinaga. "What did the note say?" Morinaga looked down in tears, remembering the note Zane wrote._

_-Morinaga's Memory-_

"_Dear Morinaga, I am sorry but I can't be with you anymore….that night when we had passion with each other…I didn't like it. It hurt my body. I'm not saying you were bad to me, but I'm saying I can't be around humans like you. I already have a girlfriend and she's a vampire like me. I have decided to go back to my world. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore._

_From; Zane_

_P.S. For some reason…I can't stop thinking about you…._

_-End of Memory- -Back to Souichi's Lab-_

"_Oh, I see. I told you, Morinaga…he's a bad guy. Now do you believe me?" Morinaga gripped his hands and left still in tears. Souichi just sighed and went back to work. Morinaga's pain was going to get worse._


	10. The Reunite of Morinaga and Zane Part 1

_The Reunite of Morinaga and Zane Part 1_

_Vampire World -Trisha's house, Bedroom-_

_Zane sighed as he laid on the rough bed that Trisha was sleeping on. He looked on his left at a naked Trisha sleeping around him. 'Somehow…it's not the same…I don't even feel happy or proud…nothing but sadness and sorrow…like…I injured someone's pure heart of their own soul…right out of their body. But who? It couldn't be Morinaga…could it?' Zane thought so hard that his head started to get a headache. He got up and got dressed and quietly went outside._

_-Outside- - Crescent Park-_

_Zane was calling on Morinaga but wasn't getting an answer. "Come on, you…pick up." He called Morinaga again and waited. Then, he gave up and hung up and put the phone next to him. Suddenly, his phone rang and picked it up, knowing it was Morinaga. "What do you want? You didn't answer your phone." "Sorry, Zane-sama…" "….You're still calling me sama…look Morinaga, I-" "Don't worry." "Eh? Don't worry? Don't worry about what?" "You just have fun with your girlfriend. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going back with Sempai in 2 days." "You're kidding right? He's going to scream at you, Morinaga." "Okay, let him. He was right about you…and I was right about you….you're a monster! You're nothing but a monster that likes to hurts everyone's feelings! Now I know why you were sealed away! I should of never woke you up, you asshole!" Zane was silent and feeling very hurt inside from hearing what Morinaga was saying to him. 'The painful feeling I have been feeling means….I hurt Morinaga very much.' "I don't want to see or talk to you, Zane…I'm sorry…" "You're going to regret that you said those words to me…" He hung up angrily and in pain. 'That pathetic asshole….that…that…' He growled angrily, roughly falling back on the bench._

_A few days later -Zane's Manor-_

_Zane walked inside his manor as his butlers and maids took his coat and took his gloves off. He nodded to them as they went to work. Zane sadly went upstairs to his room._

_-Zane's Bedroom-_

_Zane was in tears now from looking at a photo of him and Morinaga being very happy in the night. 'I still think about you, Morinaga….you're never off my mind. I can't get you off my mind.' As Zane kept looking at the picture, he felt a lump in his pants. He looked at his pants and felt his heart pounding hard. His right hand went to his pants, unzipping the zipper, his hand searching inside taking out his cock. Zane started panting slowly as he began to stroke his cock slowly. 'Oh man…it's so hard…' Zane moaned, closing his eyes as he went alittle faster. He felt a ghost-like spirit around him. The spirit that was watching him was Morinaga. Zane now was panting wildly as he was stroking his cock very harder now. "Ahhh…oh fuck, it feels so good…." Zane felt his climax coming and released it as cum came on his face and hand. He fell sideways on the bed, falling asleep on his bed. 'Morinaga…I love you so much.'_


	11. The Reunite of Morinaga and Zane Part 2

_The Reunite of Morinaga and Zane Part 2_

_-Zane's Bedroom- -Morning- -Morinaga x Zane Moment/Yaoi-_

_Zane was waking up from his pleasure from last night. He rubbed his head and groaned. "Damn…some night…" He heard his phone ring and started looking for it. He fell off his bed and found his phone under his bed. He answered. "Hello?" "Morning…Zane-senpai." Zane's eyes widen as the voice he heard was a male. It was Morinaga himself. "Morinaga…I thought you-" "Forgive me, Senpai…I'm sorry for yelling at you so much, I'm sorry that I hurt you so much, I'm sorry for calling you a monster as a threat…I'm sorry for everything. I know you don't want to talk to me, but please hear me out. I felt really bad for leaving you also. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I may be a worthless human to you and I understand that." "Ah..Mori-" "Let me finish." Zane let him continue. "When I saw you in your sealed crystal…I thought that you were human, but you proved to me you weren't. You're way different than anyone I know. I didn't mean to hurt you. You could of told me that it was making you feel uncomfortable. You must of not been ready for it but I can tell that you were ready for me. Please understand my feelings for you. I…I…" Zane heard that Morinaga began crying. His head went down, feeling bad for Morinaga. "I love you so much, Zane-senpai! I love you…I want you…I…I need you…" Zane's head shot up as he heard three words into his ear. "Wait…did you say…you…need me?" "Yes, I need you…in my life. Souichi is not my Senpai anymore. I'm calling you my Senpai. I need you so badly….life here without you is torture for me. Please…come back to my apartment…I'll be waiting for you." Zane said okay to him and hung up, sighed. "Morinaga…needs me. His feelings towards me really did touch me…maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe…he really is different than the humans in his world…hmm…what should I do now?" Zane took his time thinking of what to do next._

_-Sunset- -Morinaga's Apartment-_

_Morinaga was sitting on the rug floor, looking at the window, waiting for Zane to come to him. 'I must wait…I must! It doesn't matter if I need to do anything…I must wait for Senpai!' He sat there, not moving until the whole day._

_-Nightfall-_

_Morinaga was in the same spot, but this time was standing up and still waiting. He had the window open this time. He sighed. Then a sphere of flying cards swirled around outside infront of Morinaga as a flash appeared and Zane was there infront. Morinaga smiled and hugged him happily as tears fell. "Ah, Morinaga!" "Oh Senpai! I missed you!" Zane hugged back, smiling. 'My heart…I feel no pain….could Morinaga be the one...I…love?' Zane thought as he gripped Morinaga alittle hard. Morinaga felt his grip and took it as a sign of happiness. "Morinaga…I….I have something to tell you." Morinaga kept hugging him as he listened. "I…I have been searching for someone with a true heart…like you. I think I found it. It's you, Morinaga…you are my true love. Morinaga, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings as well. I didn't know what possessed me to break your pure soul into nothing but crumble. I never thought you cared about me so much. No one did…not even…my ex." Morinaga's eyes and looked at Zane who's head was covered underneath his shoulder. "Ex? What happened? Did she break up with you?" Zane shook his head. "No…I did…for you." He pulled back and saw Morinaga's expression was shocked. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop worrying about you. I just…I was lost without you. A dark soul like me was wrong about a pure happy light like you. I even…" He blushed darkly. "Huh? You did what?" Morinaga noticed that Zane wanted to say something but with his blushing on his cheeks, Morinaga knew what Zane was going to say. "You mean you…masturbated to me?" Zane freaked out and growled to himself. "It felt so good but...I couldn't hold it in…not even for an hour. I did that for you." "I can teach you how to hold it, Senpai." Zane looked up and got kissed deeply with a tongue sriwling around his mouth as he moaned. He pushed Morinaga back gently and whispered, "Teach me."_


	12. The Best Night of Zane's Life

_The Best Night of Zane's Life_

_=Morinaga x Zane/ Yaoi Moment_

_-Morinaga's Apartment- -Nightfall-_

_Zane was laying on Morinaga's bed with arms up between the soft pillow, legs closed together, and face looking at Morinaga as he crawled up to Zane and began to kiss him. Zane moaned and shot his tongue in Morinaga's mouth, exploring inside his mouth as Morinaga did the same. Their tongues were wrestling each other as a hand of Morinaga's rubbed his chest. Zane pushed him back, unable to breathe. Morinaga petted him to calm down thinking that he couldn't breathe. Zane nodded at him giving him the okay. Morinaga started to unbutton Zane's shirt. Zane watched him, purring. Morinaga smiled and finished unbuttoning and leaned down, kissing and sucking his whole torso. This made Zane shivered in pleasure as his hands were rubbing Morinaga's back. 'He's so...skilled' thought Zane as he licked his lips, enjoying Morinaga's movements. "Ah! Mori-" Zane felt his hardened nipple being sucked. He moaned and shivered at the same time. Morinaga kept sucking his right nipple as his hand went to his left and started pinching and playing with it. Zane gasped and moaned loudly, and then his mouth was covered. "You have to keep quiet, Senpai. Everyone is asleep between us. Is the pleasure this good?" "Yes, but I want more pleasure." Morinaga smiled and sit Zane up and undid his pants. Zane closed his legs and Morinaga looked up. "What's wrong?" "I…I don't know about this…Ah!" Morinaga began to deepthroating him as Zane grabbed a hold of his head. "Wait, wait! I…Ahhh…ugh…I still don't know about this…uhh.." 'You like it, Senpai…just let the pleasure go inside you…let it flow in you.' Morinaga took a few more deepthroats and stopped, lifting himself up. Zane panted and looked at him, seeing him slid off his pants. He blushed and the next thing Morinaga did was taking off his red shirt off and sticking a finger in him which made him gasp. "Wait…I…I don't want this. Can you…ah…stop? I changed my mind…it feels so weird, Mori…ah." "Senpai, just be quiet." "I…I can't, it…it hurts...ah." Morinaga petted him with his right hand as he kept going, looking for Zane's spot. "Shhh, it's okay. I'll find the spot…and it will make it all better." "It…it will?" Morinaga nodded and kept looking inside. Suddenly, Zane gasped loudly as Morinaga's finger hit the spot. "Ah, here." Zane gasped and closed his eyes, somehow enjoying it as he didn't want it but now the pleasure was all over him. Morinaga's fingered the spot more as he crawled more to him. "It feels good, doesn't it?" "Y…yes…it does." Morinaga smiled and went faster, causing Zane to pant faster and moan more. "Senpai…" whispered Morinaga as he licked Zane's neck and his head went up and gasped. After a few minutes later, Zane was panting lightly with his arms next to his torso, legs spread open and head turned to the right. 'So beautiful within the moonlight…his body is just wanting me so badly…I shall give him his wish.' Morinaga started to lift up Zane's legs alittle, but was stopped by Zane. "Trust me, Zane. You'll enjoy it…can you truly trust me?" Zane took a thought. 'Can I really trust him…I mean everything he done for me…get me food, get me the umbrella…can I really trust him to…fuck me?' Zane swallowed and nodded. Morinaga began to go in slowly hearing a hissing cat-like sound from the other. 'God, he's so big! Bigger than me!' 'Ah…he's so tight…tighter than Souichi' Zane's head was bobbling up and down as Morinaga was going harder and deeper inside of him. Zane's moans were getting louder and louder as Morinaga went faster. 'Oh my fucking god, this pleasure feels so good when it comes to Morinaga…I never been fucked by a guy…and yet it feels so fucking good…' Zane's claws dug in Morinaga's back skin as Morinaga groaned, going harder and more faster. "Ah! Morin..aga…I feel….something!" Zane finally held it in for another few minutes. Morinaga began to pund Zane as Zane's screams of pleasure were covered by his hand. 'Ah, he's holding it…just alittle longer…and…' Then, Zane's eyes shot open, blood red eyes were widen as he started to roar loudly as he came on his body and Morinaga. Morinaga did the same by cumming inside of Zane. Both boys panted heavily, looking at each other, then both kissed deeply._

_Few Minutes Later_

_Morinaga was fast asleep on his bed with Zane holding him in his sleep. Zane woke up, still very tired but wanted to say, "Best night of my life..heh…" He fell back to sleep._


	13. Zane's First Date as a Girl Part 1

_Zane's First Date as a Girl Part 1_

_Morinaga's Apartment -Morning-_

_The sun was shining bright as ever. People started waking up and getting ready for the day. Morinaga was already up and was coming out of the bathroom door as he just took a shower. He groaned and saw Zane still asleep from last night. 'Man, I must of pound him so hard to make him that tired.' He chuckled and went to his closet to pick out what to wear. Zane groaned and sat up from the bed, stretching out and yawning. He moved his hair out of the way and saw Morinaga at the closet. "Morning sweety." Morinaga jumped and turned around. "Oh. You're awake. Did you just call me-" "Yes, I called you sweety, silly." Morinaga blushed and smiled. "So, got any plans today?" Zane said sitting in the bed now. "Well…I was thinking we go on a date. You been on a date, right?" For a few moments, Morinaga didn't hear Zane say anything after he asked him that meaning Zane had bad dates before. "Oh…forgive me, Senpai. I didn't-" "I want to forget them…." "Eh? Forget your dates?" "Yes…I want a new life with you, Morinaga…as you already know my life has been nothing but shit." Morinaga got dressed and climbed on the bed and kissed him. "I understand. Your new life has already begun, Senpai." He smiled. Zane returned with a smile also. "Now…how are we going on a date?" Morinaga smiled more and gave him a box. "Go in the bathroom and open the box, kay?" Zane got confused alittle but then shrugged and took the box in the bathroom._

_-Morinaga's Bathroom-_

"_Ah…what do we have in here…what the….ah!" When Zane opened the box, it contains girl things like makeup, clothing, shoes, and a top hat which anyone can wear. 'He wants me to wear this stuff…oh a note.' He grabbed the note and it read;_

_Dear Senpai,_

_I hope you like your new girl outfit I got you. I know you think I'm crazy to buy this kind of stuff but I only brought it for when we go somewhere that couples would go. I also added a top hat in this box for shade. The makeup is dark colors with pink blush. And the clothing is simply a black skirt with a dark red shirt with the image of dark blue cards. Also the boots are black too. Hope you like it. I think it will make you make beautiful. Try it out._

_Your Lover, Morinaga T._

_Zane smiled and looked at the items. "Hmm…alright. I'll try it out."_

_-Morinaga's Bedroom-_

"_Senpai, are you okay in there?" "Yeah, give me a minute here." Morinaga waited patiently for Zane to come out. He smiled happily thinking of all the good days he spent with Zane in his life. 'Having Zane around is so much fun…funnier than anything actually.' "Alright, here I come." The door opened as Zane in his girl outfit appeared from inside the bathroom. Morinaga blushed and saw black eyeshadow and lips on him. "You look very beautiful, Senpai. I like it." "Really? Thanks. So, where are we going to go?" "Maybe to the Luxor Buffet. It's this big restaurant I wanted to go." "Hm, alright. You think anyone will notice me as a boy?" "No. They shouldn't." Zane started to get worried but he nodded._

_-Daytime- -Souichi's Lab-_

_Souichi was muttering of the components of the potions that he was making. "Anti-vampire…anti-vampire…where is my notes on vampires!" "Souichi! I'm sorry I'm late." The door opened slowly as Souichi started hiding stuff and pretend that he wasn't doing anything. It was Morinaga who came in the doorway. "Oh, hello Morinaga. You're late." "I know I am. I'm sorry. I was just talking with Za- I mean Yuki-chan." "…You idiot! You were with Zane again?" "Ah, Souichi, come on now. He's not a bad person. Sure, he's got problems but I still love him." "You…you love that idiot of a vampire! He's pathetic, idiotic, he just wants your blood! He takes nothing but blood!" "And I want him to take my blood!" Souichi gasped, surprised about what Morinaga said. "You…you want him to take it? Have you gone mad?" "No. He will need my blood one day…I will wait for that time to come," Morinaga as proud about what he said to Souichi. He left Souichi in a shocking mood._

_-Pleasure Bar- -Morinaga x Zane/Yaoi-_

_Zane, in his boy outfit was inside of a bar full of gay guys. 'Hm. Morinaga must have been here a few times. His scent smells beautiful.' A guy came up to him and started pouring drinks in the glasses. "Hey buddy. Want a drink?" He offered. Zane glared at the man and shook his head. The man nodded and turned around. "Senpai? What are you doing here?" Zane turned and saw Morinaga sitting next to him. "Your scent was recently here…meaning you were here for a while, correct?" Morinaga smiled and nodded. "So, tell me about this place. I see no ladies here, just men." "Well, it's a gay that men like us go to alot. I, myself go here alone. As you know, Souichi doesn't like this place alot. For me and you, this place is just for us. This place is called The Pleasure Bar." Zane took a look around with his head and saw some men coming in and out of some doors. He pointed to the door, "What's in that door? What are they for?" "Those are special rooms for anyone in here who wants to go inside." Zane got up and started going towards the door, along with Morinaga following him. The door had a label on it. It said; 'Sex Room'. "Let's go in here." Zane said as he opened the door and went inside with Morinaga behind him._

_-Sex Room-_

_Morinaga and Zane were in the room, laying down on a king-size bed. "This feels comfy." Zane was moving all over like cute kitty cat. "Senpai…we can do anything we want in here. No one will come in here." Zane blushed and looked at Morinaga and saw him put a set of cat ears headband on his head. Zane's eyebrow went up, confused. "What's with the ears?" Morinaga smiled and kissed him. Zane kissed back but then pushed him back as his eyes started to get bright red. 'He's hungry.' He groaned, but Morinaga grabbed him in case he was backing up and put his mouth on his neck. "Do it, Senpai. Please….please bite me….If you don't…you'll die…please I don't want to lose you…I love you so much to not lose you…please bite me! Take as much blood as you need!" begged Morinaga. 'He…he really wants me to…take his blood…even though I told him I didn't need it…' Morinaga felt arms around him and sharp claws toughing his shirt on his skin. He heard a deep hissing sound heading towards his neck. Zane bit him. Morinaga winced alittle. Zane began drinking the blood from Morinaga as Morinaga smiled. "Senpai…does it…taste good?" Zane purred as a way of saying yes. 'Morinaga's blood….it does taste so good…so juicy too…mmm…Morinaga….your blood fills my thirst' Morinaga's hand went down to Zane's pants infront, unzipping his zipper and taking out his cock. "Senpai…your cock is hard...meaning.." Zane pulled back, finishing his fill and looked at his eyes. Morinaga looked at his growling red eyes. Filled of lust now, Zane suddenly fell back, opening his legs. "Take me…Morinaga." Surprised to Morinaga seeing Zane in a very good mood…a good mood filled with lust. "Senpai…"_

_20 Minutes Later_

_Zane was now naked in the bed covers with a naked Morinaga on top of him. "Morinaga…I love you…" "I love you too, Senpai…you're the best vampire I never had in my life." Zane smiled warmly. "You're the best human I never had either in my life." Morinaga smiled and went inside of him. Zane grunted and sighed, relaxing his body. Morinaga went in and out in him harder and deeper. Zane was moaning loud and held on to him. Morinaga was pounding him so roughly that he heard Zane moaning loudly in pleasure. "Morinaga...this feeling is so good! I love it!" Morinaga smiled and licked his neck. Zane's claws went into Morinaga's skin, making his back bleed. He groaned, making him going rougher, also making Zane scream. "Morinaga! I…I…ahhh!" He started to cum on his body and Morinaga's as Morinaga came inside of him hard. Both of them panted heavily, looking at each other deeply. Morinaga kissed Zane and rubbed his hair. Zane smiled and fell asleep on the bed. Morinaga kept smiling and out of him and got him dressed and himself dress. 'I'm never going to let Senpai go…Zane-senpai…' Morinaga carried Zane in a bridal position and took him home._


	14. Zane's First Time as a Girl Part 2

_Zane's First Time as a Girl Part 2_

_Luxor Buffet -Nighttime-_

_Zane was in his girl outfit as Morinaga promised him he would wore to the restaurant. He looked at everyone having a good time with their couple and friends and no one was noticing him as a girl. He smiled and waited for Morinaga to show. "Ah…where is he…hmm." "Senpai…you're here." Zane turned around and saw Morinaga in a black suit. "Hehe…fancy suit you have there." Morinaga smiled and took his hand and kissed it. Sitting next to Zane, he saw that Zane already ordered the food. He smiled and began eating with Zane. "Morinaga…would you like to see my world one day? Even though, I doubt my people will kill you…well…you know what I mean." "Hmm, I do want to see what your home is like. Can you tell me about it?" "There's not much to tell…it's just a dark mansion I live in with my parents…well…I live by myself with maids and butlers that once served me and my family before my family died…and now they serve me. But I do tend to live lonely when I send them somewhere to go get me somewhere…and it takes them like hours for them to come back." "So…you live alone." Zane nodded, drinking some warm blood that Morinaga pour in his wine glass. "I can handle myself when I'm alone…but before I used to be alone, my brothers; Nero and Dante used to visit me often time to time." "How about your mother and father?" "You mean Linda and Saku Bellwolf? Yes, they often visit too." "Any friends?" "…..I don't have no friends." Morinaga was shocked. Zane never had a friend in his life. To Morinaga, it was a sad life for someone to lose a family or not have any friends._

_2 Hours Later -Outside-_

"_That was a good dinner we had, Morinaga. I'm full." "Me too, Senpai and no one even noticed you as a boy." Zane smiled and was walking to Morinaga's apartment with Morinaga. "You know Senpai…being with you is so much fun. You opened my heart completely. You're everything to me in this world…I wished you stayed here." Zane looked at Morinaga seeing his hair covering his eyes in sadness. "If you want…I can move in with you. A background of flowers shined around Morinaga as he had a very happy face. "You will? Will you really move in with me, Senpai?" Zane smiled and nodded. Suddenly, he felt a powerful lip crush touched his lips as he moaned. Morinaga pulled back and bounces happily. 'Senpai…will move with me….this will be so great!'_


End file.
